Life and Death
by JayLawliet818
Summary: Kid is an angel with black wings, or a death angel. Everyone resents him because he's different and the only death angel alive. Maka hates him the most though she refuses to speak of why. What happens when God gives Kid and Maka, who happens to be a white winged angel, a mission to travel to the living world? KidXMaka Rated T for cussing. OOC-ness don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Kid walked into the halls of the angel's dining room for dinner. Every angel with white wings was talking, laughing, and having fun. The minute they saw Kid, they stopped. Kid is the only angel that wears black and has black angel wings instead of white. That's because he's a death angel. Everyone resents him because he's the only death angel alive and he's different. Kid walked forward slowly in line to get food. Kid felt a liquid substance on his black wings. He turned to the side to see some fucked up mashed potato on the edge of his wing. He scowled while everyone else laughed loudly. Kid flicked the potato onto the floor using his wing instinct and continued forward.

"Sorry, we ran out of the usual food, but you can have this." The snotty lunch lady brought out some random green, gooey substance and put it on his tray. The lunch lady snickered at his face of utter disgust. "God will get mad at you for not giving me the same thing as the other angels." Kid said bluntly. "Oh well, sorry, I don't give sympathy. Plus, we're all out of the regular meal so it's either this, or nothing at all." Kid growled but took the tray anyway. Kid walked around the tables, trying to find a place to sit. He passed one table, the table he hated most. This table consisted of the angels who hated him most. Liz, Soul, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Crona, and Maka. Oh, Maka hated his guts because of the incident that happened years ago. However, that incident will be revealed in later chapters.

"Hey Kid! Why do you have that disgusting piece of shit?! Did the lunch lady 'forget' give you the regular meal?" Soul called as he walked past them. Everyone laughed loudly. Kid grumbled some very foul language before continuing on. Kid felt yet another gooey substance, just this time in his hair. Kid slammed his tray down and punched Soul in the face, then threw his tray of... whatever it was to Black*Star. "Shut the hell up! I don't have time to hear your shit!" Kid yelled. Everyone gasped and it got deadly silent in the room.

That was the first time Kid has ever snapped. He's always put up with the abuse ever since he was a child, but he's had the worst day in history. Not only did he get stuck on toilet duty because some angel was too lazy to do it himself, but he got in trouble with god for bringing an unnecessary soul down to hell. The list goes on and on. The point is, is that he's had a very bad day and he doesn't want to deal with every angels shit towards him.

One of the white winged security angels grabbed Kid's arms and held him so he wouldn't seriously murder Soul and Black*Star then send them down to hell.

"Let go of me!" Kid yelled, his black wings flapping in an attempt to free himself. The angel security guard didn't respond, just dragged Kid out of the lunch room.

Now Kid stood before God himself with cuffs behind his back. "What'd he do this time?" God sighed. "He punched an angel named Soul Evans in the face and threw a tray of food into anther angel named Black*Star's face." The angel reported. "It wasn't really food, more like a mysterious substance that the lunch lady found in the dumpster." Kid mumbled, then received a smack in the back of his head from the security guard. God sighed again. "You are dismissed, leave him to me." He waved the security guard to leave. He bowed then walked away.

"Kid, what is this, the 800th time you've had to see me for your bad behavior? Why do you act ill towards the other angels? Why can't you just _get along _with them?" God asked. "They are stuck up bitches who hate me because I'm the only death angel alive." Kid responded. "Why did you have to punch him in the face though? I wouldn't really mind if it was a punch to the stomach or chest but the _face_?" God said while putting a hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry, but you would punch him in the face if you had some liquid food in your hair too." Kid said bluntly. God released his handcuffs and dismissed him. "I'm tired of giving you punishments. You'll just have to learn your own way." God said before flying off.

Kid turned around with anger all over his face. Was he _serious?! _After all the crap he's been through he only cares about why he punched him in the face?! What the hell?!

Kid walked back towards his room, which happened to be past the boys dorms, then the girls dorms, then a room where all the staff sleeps, and _then _he's at his room. On the way there, he saw Maka walking to her dorm shared with Tsubaki. Oh happy day! "What trouble did you get into this time?" Maka asked with sarcasm in her voice. "Nothing. No trouble whatsoever." Kid smirked when Maka's jaw dropped. "What was he thinking?!" Maka yelled to no one in particular. She continued to rant on about how Kid should've been punished while Kid walked past her.

He finally reached his room after about 15 minutes. Kid slid off his pajamas to his boxers and crawled under his black comforters. He sighed gently before falling into a deep sleep, his black wings glistening in the moonlight that shined into his room. (Yes, even in heaven there is a moon X3)

(Back with Maka)

Maka slammed her dorm door shut. Tsubaki jumped when she heard it. "Maka! What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked the fuming Maka. "God didn't punish Kid! He let him get away with it!" Maka fumed. "What?! How could he do that?!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "I don't know but I'm pissed about it." Maka said crossly. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. Let's get ready for bed. We do have a job in the morning." Tsubaki said. Maka nodded and slid under the covers after changing into her pajamas. Maka sighed inwardly. She would've been great friends with Kid. Truth is, she _wanted _to be friends with Kid. But after that incident, there was just no way. Maka giggled slightly to herself. _What a love-hate relationship. _She thought before drifting off to sleep.

(The next day)

Maka and Tsubaki were talking when she heard a loud voice. "MAKA! MAKA!" She turned around to see the delivery angel, Spirit. He delivers messages from God to angels, even Kid. "God wanted to see you and Kid immediately in his office." Spirit panted. "What?! What business does he have with Kid and I?!" Maka asked shocked. "I don't know but he said immediately. I'd suggest going now." Spirit said, finally catching his breath. "Alright. By Tsubaki!" Maka called as she flew off to God's office.

Maka came in and noticed Kid was already there. "Sit down please." God told her. She obeyed and sat down in the chair next to Kid. "Alright you two, I have a mission. I must take care of something on earth. I have to collect kishin souls from Death City Nevada, Albuquerque New Mexico, Knoxville Tennessee, and Little Rock Arkansas. But, I have to keep things in order here with angels and their daily jobs. That's why I need you two to do it for me." When God finished only one word was said from both the two.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Ok, this story is finally up. Not much to say except that I want to know if you like it, hate it, not sure. Tell me through review ^.^

~Angels and Devils


	2. Chapter 2

God covered his ears when they screamed. "I can't go with him! It'll ruin my reputation with the other angels!" Maka exclaimed. "Calm down. I choose you because both of you are the strongest angels here in heaven. I'll be sure to tell everyone that I assigned you the mission so your 'reputation' won't be ruined." God sighed. "But he's the death angel! Nothing ever goes right when he's around!" Maka yelled once again. "Judgmental much?" Kid looked to her with a bored expression. "_You _can shut the hell up!" Maka hissed in his face. "Hey now, calm down Maka! Get over it because you're leaving right now." The room got a heavy silence. "RIGHT NOW!" They screamed.

"STOP YELLING!" God screamed back. Kid and Maka shut up of course. "Yes, you are leaving now. Go to the Life Puddle (1) and get going." God dismissed them out of his office. Kid and Maka left to the Life Puddle without a word to each other. "Here's the thing. I want you to follow me and me only. If I lose you, I'm in big trouble. Don't talk to me when we're not fighting kishins and don't even look at me. Understood?" Maka turned to Kid expectantly. "No, no, and no." Kid smiled innocently at her back. She huffed in annoyance and frustration. "Ok then death boy, you lead the way." Maka stopped walking with her arms crossed over her chest. "Fine." Kid kept walking, not making sure she was following. Maka ran to catch up with him.

They stood before the Life Puddle. Kid was looking at it with narrowed eyes. "Whats wrong with you?" Maka asked. "You tell me Maka, what is a _death _angel supposed to do at a _Life _Puddle." Kid emphasized the words death and life. "Oh calm down. We have to do this." Maka slowly stepped into the Life Puddle. Kid hesitantly followed and they started to go to their first stop.

(Albuquerque New Mexico)

Kid and Maka stood before a very tall mountain. "Damn, how tall is this thing?" Kid asked while looking downwards and upwards. "I don't know, come on. This is a very important mission Kid." She said crossly. Kid jumped down and didn't make any move to fly upwards. "Kid!" Maka looked down to make sure he didn't kill himself. She saw a flash of black at the bottom, not moving. "Kid!" She cried again. Suddenly the black dot started flying upwards and going at lightning fast speed. "WOO-HOO! THIS IS SO FUN!" Kid exclaimed happily as he flew past Maka. Maka flapped her white wings to go grab Kid. He stopped and Maka ended up hitting... There. "Ouch! What was that for?" Kid whimpered as he crouched down, his wings helping him not fall down. "You shouldn't have stopped when I was trying to get you." Maka looked like she was standing on air, her knees in a lock position with her wings flapping like a birds. Of course, just not as fast since they were big wings. "Oww..." Kid whimpered again.

"Oh shut up! Let's go and NO stopping for fun." Maka said while flying away. Kid slowly got up and flapped wobbly after Maka. "You don't know how painful that is Maka." He said. Maka just glared at him. Kid smirked when he thought of something devious. Kid folded his wings against himself and he started to fall. How ironic because of how high they are. "So Kid, you were there before me, where is our first target?" Maka asked while turning around. Maka blinked in confusion when she didn't she Kid there. She hesitantly looked down and gasped when she saw Kid falling. She swooped down to try and catch him. When they were about to hit the ground, Kid unfolded his wing and stopped and stood standing. Maka ended up hitting the street face first. Kid laughed while slapping his knee. "That was super funny Maka!" He laughed. She got up and had a big bruise in the center of her face. "Why would you do that?!" She cried, literally. "My fucked up humor." Kid answered while trying to catch his breath.

Maka had tears falling down her face. Kid looked at her with a bored expression. "You... You don't even feel slightly guilty?!" She sobbed. "After all the stuff you white winged angels did to me, I've learned to stop feeling guilt." He answered coldly. Maka cried for a few more minutes before stopping. "You finished?" Kid asked. Maka looked to him to see that he was sitting a couple feet away from her with his hands holding his head, his knees up to his chest. His black wings were shining in the hot sun. Maka quickly wiped her eyes and stood up. "Like you've never cried before." Maka growled to him.

"I haven't." Maka looked him in the eye to see he was dead serious. "What?" Maka asked dumbfounded. "I've never cried before. Not even as a baby. God said I have always been quiet as I grew up." Kid said while standing up. "Everyone cries though." Maka argued. "Not me. Now come on, I know where our first target is." Kid was definitely changing the subject. Maka knew that. "You're changing the subject!" She yelled after him. Kid stopped and Maka bumped into him, again.

Kid spun around and Maka saw him have anger on his face. "Yeah, I did change the subject because maybe I don't want to talk about it." Kid growled. "Ok, ok, sheesh. I didn't know that was a sensitive topic." Maka said as they continued walking. "You don't know anything about me Maka. Why don't I tell you something about me. Then you tell me about you." Maka widened her eyes. Kid never did turn around. "I'm pretty much the death god because I'm the only death angel alive. I can do anything. And I mean _anything._ I can get out of handcuffs, I can never die, and I can do the impossible. Your bruise for example." Kid turned around slowly. "I can make it go away."

At first Maka didn't do anything, then she broke out laughing. "You can't do that! It only goes away with time." Maka laughed. "Watch me." Kid leaned forward...

And he kissed her.

* * *

Dun Dun DUN! Kidd-kun kissed Maka! Wanna find out what happens next?

1) Life Puddle is where the life angels go down to earth to collect souls

Review!

~Angels and Devils


	3. Chapter 3

Maka was frozen. Kid continued kissing her for a few moments until he pulled away, smirking. Maka snapped out of her trance and immediately tackled Kid to the ground. "What the hell?! That was my first kiss!" She punched him in the face over and over but he just laughed. He didn't have any red marks, or bruises for that matter, when Maka finished. "Your bruise is gone." He laughed. "Why aren't you... injured?" Maka punched him again and again. Kid laughed again. "Your punches don't effect me. I don't feel physical pain." He smirked cockily to her. "You aren't a damn angel are you?! Have you been lying to me all this time?!" Maka yelled in his face. Kid winced a little bit by the loud noise. "Maka, Maka, Maka, I've already told you before. Since I'm the only death angel alive I'm pretty much a death god. When another one comes around I'll lose this invincible like power." He said. Maka took that in, then blushed heavily. She hadn't gotten off of Kid. Kid was under her... and she was... on top... "Hey, are you ok? I don't think it's healthy to be blushing that much- Oh, I see. You just realized the position-" Kid was cut off by Maka kicking him where it hurts most. Maka got off him and Kid crouched down in pain... again. "The hell woman?! That's the second time today! I'm going to have bruises at this rate!" He yelled to her. "What happened to not feeling physical pain huh?" Maka looked to him with a bored expression.

"That hurts any boy! Invincible or fucking not!" Kid yelled in anger. "Where's the damn kishin so we can get this over with?!" Maka was getting pissed by the delay. It was already sundown! "Just follow me." Kid said as he wobbly started flying up. Maka sighed in irritation before flying after him.

They flew above a great river. It had fish in it and little animals drinking the water. "What's the name of this river?" Maka asked to catch up with Kid. "Hmm? Oh, that's the Rio Grande. It flows throughout this whole state! Pretty amazing isn't it." Kid asked, not looking back. "Yeah..." Maka couldn't believe what had just happened! _I can't be asking him questions! I'm supposed to hate him! I can't trust him, I just can't... Not after what happened all those years ago... _Maka started remembering what that.. that monster did to her mom all those years ago.

_*Flashback*_

_Maka was walking happily along with her mother. Maka was 6 years old and had just recieved exciting news about her mother. She was just made God's assistant because she was the best at collecting souls! They were going out to celebrate. Maka spotted a little boy, about her age, with black wings! "Mama! What type of angel is that?" Maka asked excitedly as she pointed to the little boy. Maka's mother narrowed her eyes and steered her child away from him. "He's a death angel honey. You should stay away from them and hate them because all they do is bring trouble." Kami whispered. "What did he do to you?" Maka asked._

_"He caused grandpa to go crazy. Grandpa believes that death angels are the sons of the devil himself. Knowing that the devil is God's worst enemy, no one really trusts that death angel." Kami shot a glare at the little boy that had looked to them before he disappeared over the hill top. "Where did he come from then if he is the devil's son?" Maka asked innocently. "The devil brought him to God himself! He said that he didn't need that boy there because he is a death angel, not a demon. You see Maka, demons are usually the devil's workers instead of death angels. Now that he's in heaven, he is the only one that goes and brings souls down to hell instead of God. Enough of death angels, let's go celebrate." Kami smiled down at her cute daughter. Maka gave a cheeky grin. "Ok!" She grabbed her mothers hand and ran with her mother down the road._

_A few hours later, is when the real hell kicked in. Her mother kept screaming at random things, asking Maka if she had seen that. Maka had always answered no and she was scared for her mother. "It's the death angel! I know it's that little boy who's a death angel!" Kami screamed as she pulled on her hair. "Mama! Please stop! You're scaring me!" Maka wailed. Security angels had come because they could hear Kami's screams. They grabbed Kami. "We have to put you in a cell for scaring everyone. According to God himself, you've gone insane." Those last three words sent horror to Maka. That death angel caused what happened to grandpa to happen to her mom! "Ok, as long as that death angel stays away from me! Maka," Maka looked to her mother. "Promise you won't trust a death angel. Promise me that." Maka didn't have time to say anything before they took Kami away._

_A couple days later, Maka had gone to the park. That was her usual calm place. She was lazily kicking the air while gently swinging on the swing. That little boy she saw 2 days ago came p to her. "I heard your mother went insane. I'm sorry for your loss." The black-winged angel bowed his head in grief. He knew what would happen if that little girl found him apologizing, so he prepared himself. "How dare you apologize?! She went insane only because of you! You made my grandpa go insane too! Why are you making my family go insane?!" She yelled in fury, tears rolling down her face. "I didn't make anybody go insane! They are just insane in general!" The death angel yelled back. _

_"Mama said not to trust so i won't! I'm not going to be your friend! Only your enemy!" _

_*End flashback*_

Maka had never made that promise, but she decided to take her word for it. She looked up at Kid. How had she gotten stuck with him? "Hell's son." Maka muttered. Kid had apparently heard her. "I'm not the devils son. Your mother had only heard rumors that some angels had heard." Kid muttered back crossly. "Then what are you then?!" Maka yelled back. Kid turned to face her, causing him to stop flying. "I'm just an angel born with black wings. You guys are superstitious." Kid answered. "Then why do you collect souls and send them to hell?" Maka asked darkly. "Because I am a death angel. I may be an ordinary angel with black wings, but as you know, an angel with black wings is made a death angel. Now you see?" Kid said to her before turning away. Maka shook her head before flying after Kid.

A few hours later, they had successfully retreated the kishin soul. Now, it was completely dark with a full moon hanging in the sky over the mountain. They had learned by some random people's conversations that it was named Sandia Mountains. Weird name. Maka and Kid were in a tree with Kid fast asleep. He had his head on her shoulder with his wings spread out completely. She must admit, his wings were pretty damn comfy! Maka found herself blushing at that remark in her head. She froze in horror. _I... I have feelings for this guy?! The death angel that everybody hates?! _She thought.

Maka snapped out of it and leaned back on his giant wings, her own wings giving Kid a soft feeling.

_Maybe loving him won't be as bad as I thought... _

* * *

SO sorry for not updating in a while. I hope this chapter will make it up to you guys! Gomennasai!

Review please ^^

~Angels and Devils


	4. Chapter 4

Maka woke up to a very awkward position. She was snuggling up to Kid with her wings surrounding them, Kid's wings curved behind his back. Maka blushed and scrambled up. Her foot stepped off the large branch they were on. She screamed and fell down. Kid rubbed his eyes and woke up to see Maka on the ground. Her wings were spread out with white feathers on the ground and she was rubbing her head in pain. "Uh, Maka, you're on the ground." Kid pointed out the obvious. "No shit Sherlock!" Maka said crossly. Kid arched his wings up while stretching. "Well, we have three more kishin souls to collect so let's get on it." Kid yawned before jumping to help her.

Maka slapped his hand away. "I can get up by myself thank you." She snapped. "Why did I have to fall in love with your attitude?" Kid muttered while turning away. Maka blushed with her eyes widened in shock. Her heart was fluttering and she felt all giddy. _No Maka! You can't fall in love with him! He's your enemy! _She screamed to herself. Maka got up and dusted herself off. Kid was staring off into space, his eyes unfocused. "Uh Kid, are you alright?" Maka asked. Kid shook his head gently then smirked to her. "I thought you weren't supposed to care about me?" He asked, amused. Maka bushed in embarrassment and hit on the shoulder.

"Stop playing around and let's go find a kishin." She said flustered. More white feathers littered the ground. "Let's go then. Our next stop is a kishin downtown!" Kid called as he flew up. Maka saw one black feather land on top of a white feather in a cross sign. That meant God's blessing. Maka shook her head. _Stop with this nonsense and follow him. What is wrong with me? _Maka thought irritably. _You love him and you refuse to admit because of what you think he did to your mother... _Her subconscious answered. Maka was shocked and stopped flying. Kid noticed and stopped too. "What's wrong with you today? You want to get this over with? Then let's go!" Kid flew back to her and grabbed her hand and continued flying. Maka blushed but didn't make any movement to stop it. _Ugh, this is bad. Not only am I blushing so much it's not good for my health, but I'm falling for the enemy! He's my enemy! He's everybody's damn enemy! But... Why am I falling for him? _Maka thoughts went to horror when she realized what she thought. _Shut UP! _She stopped thinking and got a good look at Kid.

He was wearing his usual attire, a black dress shirt, pants, and shoes. His black wing feathers were flowing in the wind and so was his hair. She took note on his three white stripes on his hair. She had to ask God about why he had three white stripes in his hair instead of only jet black hair. "Alright! We're here!" Kid exclaimed proudly. "Why are you so proud?" Maka asked, pretending to be annoyed. She actually found the gleam in his eyes cute. "I thought I wouldn't be able to find it." Kid admitted.

They stayed afloat for a while. "Are you sure he's actually here?" Maka asked tiredly. "Yes, I'm sure. Look closely." Kid had his eyes narrowed at something. Maka stood next to him (well, floated) and followed his gaze. He was glaring at a teenage girl that was hiding in an alleyway. "How do you know it's that girl?" She asked. "I have the ability to sense souls so I know when they go down to hell." Kid shrugged. The girl transformed into some crow dancer person. It was a human crow with ballet shoes. Kid widened his eyes. "Oh no..." Kid whispered. "What's wrong? We have to go defeat her immediately!" Maka exclaimed. "That's a crow. One of death's helpers... If I defeat her, I'd be committing a sin." Kid answered in horror. "This is a kishin! She's not like the other crows! I can't defeat all by myself!" Maka yelled to him. Luckily, angels can't be seen or heard in the real world so the people down below ignored them.

Maka flew down and tackled the kishin. She squawked in surprise and attempted to kick her. Maka flew back and stood before the kishin. She did some ballet moves before her hands/wings turned razor sharp. The kishin swiped at Maka and she fell backwards. She had three claw marks across her right cheek and her eyes were shut in pain. "Kid! Help me dammit!" She yelled as she dodged another one of the kishin's swipes. Kid bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I can't do it." He murmured in defeat. Maka widened her eyes before a sharp kick to her stomach sent her against a brick wall. Maka felt dizzy, but refused to let the blackness take her vision. If Kid wouldn't do it, she would.

The crow did move more dance moves before it's talons got long and sharp. Maka just submitted herself to defeat. She couldn't win. She felt long claw marks across her stomach before she slid unconscious.

Kid watched in horror where he stood above Maka. She was unconscious and the crow was advancing to her kill her. Kid was torn between helping her, or his loyalty. "Shit." Kid muttered as he dropped himself in front of Maka. He held his arms out protectively. "I won't let you kill her." He growled. The crow widened her eyes and stared at Kid's wings. "Why don't you join me fellow dark angel?" She asked, her smirk evident in her voice. Kid didn't answer, he just swiped his legs across her stick-like legs. She collapsed, of course. "Sorry, but I work for God, not the Devil." Kid growled before sticking his hands in her chest to take the kishin soul.

Her eyes squinted a little bit. "Of course, how could I forget?" She murmured before falling to ash. Kid held the red soul in his hands. He looked back to Maka before sticking the soul down under the ground. It fell under and Kid wiped his hands. "That's done. Ow.." Kid looked to his arms and hands. Her feathers were still thorn sharp and now he was bleeding heavily from the deep cuts. They stretched form his finger-tips, to a little above his elbow.

"I have to take you back to our tree." Kid muttered to no one in particularly. He picked up Maka and flew to the tree they stayed in.

* * *

Nothing to say except REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! I also need one more favorite because we only have 7! How could we even LIVE with knowing this story only has an asymmetrical amount of favorites, let's make it 8!

~Angels and Devils


	5. Chapter 5

Maka awoke to find Kid next to her... again. Maka jumped up and pushed him off the branch. Kid yelped and fell off. Maka heard a thump and winced a bit. "What the hell Maka?! You didn't have to push me off!" Kid yelled to her irritably. Maka looked down and gasped. First, she noticed Kid's arm had long, deep scratches all along his arm. The middle of his wing had a bent in it, indicating it was broken. Kid got up and winced with pain. "I thought you couldn't feel physical pain! I asked you that earlier today too!" Maka called down. Truth be told, she was feeling extremely guilty about pushing him off. But would she admit it, hell no.

"I can't feel physical pain, but I can feel internal pain! Since my wings are connected inside me, it hurts whenever they're broken!" Kid called back. Kid tried flying but fell back, his face scrunched up in pain. "What's up with you today? You look like you just got done killing God or something. More importantly, why do I care about you all of a sudden?" Maka muttered. Maka started to fly down, then winced and ended up dropping. "Ouch, what the..." Maka trailed off when she saw her stomach. It had long, deep cuts, just like Kid. "You also have scratch marks along your cheek." Kid said to her. Maka felt her cheek and gasped in surprise. Dried blood was felt along three swollen bumps.

"Kid, what exactly happened?" She asked hesitantly. "She got you knocked out so I just took her soul. I can expect great scolding from God when we come back." Kid muttered the last part. "I want to call God. Is there a puddle here anywhere?" Maka looked around until she saw a small pond. "Perfect." She walked over and touched the surface. It rippled and God's face came up. "Woah, what happened?" Was his first action. "Our recent battle was a little more difficult than most so we both got injured. Kid has long scratch marks and a now broken wing. I have scratch marks on my cheek and long cuts on my stomach. There might be a delay with this state." Maka reported. "You have to be back in two weeks though. There is 3 more places to go after this so don't spend too much time there. Hope you feel better guys! Oh! And Maka," God looked her in the eye, but was smiling. "I can see right through you. I'm glad you two are getting along." He said before his face disappeared and the puddle was back to normal. _He can't possibly know can he?! Then again, he is God... I wonder if Kid can tell because he's a supposedly God... _Maka turned towards Kid to see him staring off into space again. _Why is he so distant? It's been going on for most of the day now. _Maka got up and walked over to Kid.

Maybe this relationship could work. After all, it was just the two of them and no one else to make fun of him. "Kid? What's wrong with you today? You seem distant?" Maka asked softly. "I was just wondering what made your mother go insane. It wasn't me, I can promise you that. I don't have to power to make people insane. But... Then who would?" Kid sighed.

"I know you could probably care less about this right now so why bother?" Kid asked bluntly. Maka glared at Kid. "It was you who made her go insane. Don't pretend it wasn't." Maka said, her voice gradually getting louder. "It wasn't me! I don't have that kind fucking power!" Kid stood up and was face to face in Maka. "How do I know! She kept yelling about death angels and shit! You're the only death angel! It was also after we saw you on that hill!" Maka was yelling now. "That wasn't my fault! She just hates death angels in general! With her craziness and her hatred for me caused her to snap!" Kid yelled back. They were inches from each other, death auras around them and they were glaring daggers at each other.

"You're a damn liar! It was you! I lost my mother because of you!" Maka was yelling, but warm tears were rolling down her face. "At least you knew your parents!" Kid yelled in fury. Maka stopped what she was going to say. "Wait, you didn't know your parents?" Maka asked dumbfounded. Kid clutched his fists together, as if he was restraining himself. "Leave me alone for a few hours." Kid said then ran away since he couldn't fly. "Kid! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Maka yelled after him. Kid just kept running, though he seemed to speed up. Maka cursed under her breath then flew after Kid.

Maka tackled him to the ground for the millionth time. Kid yelped in surprise and pain since she hit his wing. They hit the ground and skidded on it. Maka flipped him over and pinned him down. "Listen to me! I didn't know you didn't know your parents!" Maka yelled to him. "You don't know anything about me!" Kid yelled back. Maka was somewhat scared by the angry glint in his eyes but she stood her ground. Maka didn't do anything for a while, then lunged down and hugged him tightly.

(Play Bring me to Life by Evanescence. Believe me, you'd understand it)

Kid stopped struggling and stood very still. He has never gotten hugged before. Maka's shoulders were shaking as she sobbed on his shoulder. "I'm sorry alright! You're right, I don't know anything about you. That's why you need to tell me so I know what to say and what not to say." Maka sobbed. Kid was beyond shocked. Not only was his supposedly worst enemy hugging him, but crying on him and wanting to know about him. It was sundown again. Maka stopped crying, but she was holding on to him tightly. "Why are you hugging me?" Kid asked hesitantly. Maka let go and faced him. "Because I can tell you've never had love in your life before. I thought it was time to show affection." She whispered. Kid could've gone into shock right there.

"W-Why all this all of a sudden? What happened to hating me two days before to you hugging me?" Kid asked. "I don't know myself, but I just have the sudden urge to hug you and never let go." She hugged him again. "Stop it. We shouldn't. You're going to hate me the minute we get back so please don't play with my feelings." Kid murmured and gently pushed her off him. "I know that the minute people show affection for me, they'll hate me the next day. It hurts. I don't want that to happen." He said. Maka hesitantly got off him and he stood up. Kid got up, dusted himself off, then looked to Maka.

Maka had little tear drops falling on the floor. You could see them sparkling in the now gentle moonlight. "So... I pretty much got rejected." Maka muttered. "What?" It was Kid's turn to be dumbfounded. "The minute I realize I had feelings for you, you say no. I just now realized how I never even threw food at you in the cafeteria, how I feel satisfaction when you punched Black*Star and Soul, and how you make my heart flutter whenever you're close to me." Maka slowly looked at him and he froze. He'd never seen such a look in ones eyes. It was the look of love.

"I... I've just never felt affection before and it will take a while to get used to... but remember I said why I had to fall in love with an attitude like yours." Maka nodded. "I meant it... I did fall in love with you. But what will the others think. I just don't want you to feel emotional this day and hate me the next. It's cruel to toy with ones feelings." Kid looked her in the eye to make sure he didn't have to go through that.

"I promise Kid." There was no going back now. Maka slowly approached him and kissed him passionately. The numbing coldness he felt at the pit of his heart, just got a little warmer.

He kissed her back.

* * *

Did you play the song? I was writing the last part and that song came on. The minute I heard it, I said OMG what a match!

Review pwease!

~Angels and Devils


	6. Chapter 6

Maka was a bit surprised he kissed back but she loved it. They broke apart reluctantly. Maka smiled at him and grabbed his hand. She flew up to the tree they were in. Kid couldn't fly so that's why she grabbed his hand. Maka gently laid him down on the tree and snuggled into him then quickly fell asleep.

(Little Rock Arkansas)

Kid and Maka had successfully retreated the last kishin souls and they are now in Little Rock Arkansas. Over the three days they spent in New Mexico, Kid's wing had successfully healed and they fought side by side. They expected this next kishin to be a piece of cake... "Whoa! This is cool!" Maka was floating above where fishers were in a lake. "Careful. This is where the first kishin is. It takes it's victims underwater and mauls them where their screams can't be heard. I wonder what it's weapon was if it's a lake animal..." Kid started thinking of possibilities. "Can you at least tell me the lake name?" Maka whined. "Ok, ok. It's called Storm Creek Lake. Apparently some fishers come here but they have been having fishers disappear. That's the work of the kishin." Kid answered. They spotted a shark fin. "Here he is." Kid said. The fishers screamed and quickly steered their boats away to the shore. They were all their safely, except one. One with two kids and a father. "NO! Rebecca, Jacob, Abigail!" A woman exclaimed while sobs escaped her lips.

The shark kishin showed it's face and opened it's jaws wide. The two twin girls were crying while holding onto their father. The father was making his poor arms ache. There was three loud screams before a sickening crunch. The shark kishin munched on their bodies and swallowed their souls and swam back under. Kid had his arms crossed over his chest, but his eyes were wide with fear. Maka had her hands to her mouth in shock and was crying. The distraught mother fell to her knees and was crying her heart out. "This is worse than I thought." Kid whispered in shock.

The fishers walked away while guiding the mother. Kid and Maka finally landed on the shore. "Show yourself coward! We're here to take your soul!" Maka yelled. Maka and Kid's feathers fell down and made another cross sign. They smirked to each other. They were going to need God's blessing if they were going to defeat this kishin. The shark kishin came up and saw the two angels. It smiled, revealing it's rows of teeth. Maka shuddered, but calmed down when Kid's hand reached hers.

It slowly approached them and Kid and Maka were surprised. It had legs! It revealed it's full form before Kid and Maka. It was at least 5 feet taller than them with flippers above it's gray, leather skin. It had one great flipper at the top of it's head with lots of sharp teeth. It had legs that had claws at the end of it. "What kind of a weapon did you have?" Kid muttered in shock. "I had no weapon, I just kept eating human souls from the lake and turned into this." It spoke with a somewhat robotic voice, but with the water dripping off it, they knew it wasn't a robot.

"Hmm, angel souls. What's better is one's a life angel, and the others a death angel. I wonder what you taste like?" With that said, it dove forward. Kid and Maka jumped forward over it and kicked it's back. It fell to the floor and grunted. "Here little sharky sharky sharky." Kid cooed in mockery. That made the kishin mad. It quickly scrambled around and lunged at them again. Kid let go of Maka's hand and ducked while Maka stepped to the side. "Is that all you got?" Kid asked. It spun around and bit Kid's arm. "Shit!" Kid yelled as he struggled to get his arm free. The shark was slowly biting down harder, trying to bite Kid's arm off. Kid muttered something before the shark bit his arm completely off!" "KID!" Maka screamed. The Kid smirked and suddenly turned to ash. "What?" The kishin said with his mouth full of the fake arm. Kid flew down and kicked the back of his head. The shark stumbled forward and fell again.

Maka swooped and pinned him down, from behind of course. The kishin struggled a bit more before falling still. Maka loosened a bit, but was quickly thrown back. Maka landed in the water, her wings fluttering. She cough and spluttered from breathing water in. The shark pinned Maka down now. "Hahaha, you really fell for that trick? I thought that angels were smarter than that." He laughed and leaned forward, attempting to finally kill Maka.

"Hey, forget about me!" The shark stopped and turned to Kid to see him on the half bridge thing. Kid flew towards the shark. The shark tried to bite him, but Maka held his mouth down. Kid stuck his hand in the kishin's chest and took his soul. The shark kishin turned to ash and Kid held the soul. Kid bent the down and the soul sunk down below the ground. "God, that was difficult." Maka panted. Kid noticed she was still soaking wet and her wings were slightly bent down. It had to be weighing her down with that water on her wings. "Come on, we have to find out where we would be staying. This place has lots of trees but lots of wildlife too. I don't want to be woken up by wildlife." Kid said. Maka nodded and flew up, using extra force because of the water. "Can we hurry please, I don't want to fall." Maka said.

Kid grabbed her arm and held her firmly. Maka was confused. "If you fall, I'll be there to hold you." Kid said while looking forward.

They reached a city. It had to be the main city of Little Rock. "Come on! I think I see a place we could stay at!" Kid yelled over the rushing of cars. Maka couldn't see anything except building after building after building. Kid landed in front of a house. It appeared to be abandoned because of the lock on it. Kid grabbed the lock, twisted it, then it came undone. "I told you I could do anything." Kid shrugged as he walked in. It was very... dark. For it to be daytime, it looked as if it was night already! "Ok then, let's find a suitable place to be before we prepare for the last one." Maka looked to Kid confused. "Why did New Mexico have like, 5 and this place only has 2?" Maka asked. "Because this place is rather, well protected by God. I think this place and Death City is his important places. But I'm not quite sure why." He answered.

Maka and Kid found an eerie looking room. It had one bed in the center of the room. "Kid, I'm scared." Maka whispered and grabbed his arm. Kid widened his eyes in realization. "Of course! This place is haunted by ghosts! That's why it's so dark! You can come out guys!" Kid called to no one. When nothing happened immediately, Maka worried Kid was losing his mind, then three ghostly figures came out from under the ground. "Aww damn it's a death and life angel! Way to go bitch!" One of them smacked a hand over the center's head. "I didn't know there would be angels living here! I thought it'd be some teenagers trying to get in!" The center ghost retorted. "Calm down guys. My friend here is just going to send you to heaven alright. Neither of you are evil so I won't send you to hell. But if you refuse to cooperate, I'll send you all down to hell." Kid threatened. The last one who hasn't spoke yet said, "We'll submit, just don't send us to the devil." Maka reached a hand to the last one's head and a bright light shone, then it was gone and so was the ghost. Maka did the same to the other two and it was finally peaceful.

"At east we had a bed waiting for us." Kid said. "Yeah, come on." Maka opened up a curtain and squinted her eyes. The setting sun shone right into her face. Kid and Maka's stomachs growled loudly.

"Oh yeah, we haven't eaten since we got here." Kid remembered. "Well, let's eat!" Maka exclaimed.

They had found some food that was beyond their taste buds and it was now ten at night. "That was another successful day, though I still feel bad for letting the shark eat that mother's husband and children." Maka admitted as they were settling down. "Well, would you rather we let three humans go, or suspicion it's ghosts who are killing the shark and our identity is revealed. We may be invisible for now, but if someone believes it's angels, we're screwed. A hurtful beating from God I would predict." Kid said. "Yeah, I suppose." Maka sighed. Just then, the window started rippling.

"Why would God be calling now?" Kid muttered. Kid tapped the window and it showed... Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul, Liz, and Patty? "Get out of the way death angel and let us speak to Maka." Black*Star spat.

Kid stepped aside to reveal Maka. "How's the mission going? When will you be back?" Liz asked. "I don't know when we'll be back but I do know that the mission is going well." Maka smiled at her friends. "Uh, Kid. Could you leave the room please? Soul, Black*Star, you too?" Maka asked. The boys nodded and that left the girls talking alone.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to hate me or kill me?" Maka asked hesitantly. She had to do this. "Of course Maka, we're your best friends." Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty smiled encouragingly at her. Maka took a deep breath, then said,

"I'm in love with Kid."

* * *

Oh my god! What will be the three's reactions? More importantly, what will one's rival cause one to do? You thought the story would be over when Kid confesses to Maka? Haha NO!

Anyway, I absolutely know nothing about Arkansas Little Rock but that was the first place that popped into mind so please excuse me if the information's wrong. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY SO PLEASE REVIEW!

~Angels and Devils


	7. Chapter 7

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all had shocked looks on their faces. Maka stood with her head down. "Why do you love the death angel?! Aren't you his worst enemy or something?!" Liz exclaimed. "I know but... he makes my heart flutter and me blush when he touches me. I just realized now I had a thing for him." Maka said quietly. "Well, whatever the reason, I'm happy for you Maka. Though I hope you don't expect us to like him." Tsubaki said while smiling at Maka. Maka trembled with relief, then froze. How was she going to tell Soul or Black*Star? After all, they're Kid's worse enemies now since she isn't anymore.

"Will you tell Soul and Black*Star for me? I don't think they'll appreciate me telling them or they will murder Kid right in front of my face." Maka asked them. They nodded. "I'm so glad you guys aren't mad at me." Maka said with relief in her voice. "We can't control who you like Maka so we have to respect your decision." Tsubaki said. Kid poked his head in. "Can I come in now? It's getting late." Kid asked. Maka nodded. "Bye guys! See you when I get back." Maka waved before the connection ended. Maka sighed in relief. "They don't hate me because I love you. I would expect Black*Star and Soul to hate me though." Maka said. Kid came over and stood in front of her. "They're your friends if they respect your decision. If they don't then they are not your true friends." Kid said seriously.

Maka was a bit surprised that he would know that, but she saw the sense in his words. "Your right Kid, now let's get some sleep. We need t defeat the kishin tomorrow." Maka said. Kid nodded and they climbed into bed.

The next morning was tiring. They spent it flying around Little Rock for the next kishin but found nothing. "Didn't God tell you where this one was like the other kishins? We've been searching for hours!" Maka whined. "No, he didn't. He just said the one where the ghosts haunt. Why does he have to talk in riddles?" Kid muttered. Kid stopped and smirked. "God dammit it took us long enough!" Kid said happily as he grabbed Maka's hand and led them down to a building. It looked as if it was an eerie mansion with two large trees on either side of it. "Uh, Kid, are you sure?" Maka asked, though she had a feeling he was correct. "Do you keep forgetting I can sense souls?" Kid asked with a roll to his eyes, then smiled to her. "Just remember that I always know where kishins are." Kid said to her. They landed and stared at the building for a few seconds. "Alrighty then! Let's get going." Kid said and proceeded to walk in. "Wait for me!" Maka called as she went inside after Kid.

It was dark, just like their makeshift place. "Hehehe... Fresh meat." A voice echoed throughout the mansion. A ghostly dragon came out of the ground! "What the hell is wrong with the real world?! First it's a crow, then it's a shark, and now a dragon!" Kid muttered. "I don't like your attitude boy. Mmm, your soul seems tasty." The ghost dragon licked it's lips. Maka rushed forward and caught the dragon off guard. She kicked it's long snout. "Oww, how did that happen? I'm a ghost kishin which means you guys can't hit me!" It said shocked.

Maka landed right next to Kid. "Sorry, but the real world doesn't apply to us. If humans can't hit you, we can." Maka said. It stretched it's long wings in an attempt to fly at them. Kid and Maka outstretched their wings too. "Come on bitch we have wings too." Kid taunted. It growled then launched forward. Maka and Kid jumped out of the way and stayed afloat. "I don't just have teeth you know." It snickered.

Kid was confused, then realization hit him in the face. Kid shot in front of Maka and held his arms out protectively. The dragon shot a beam of frost and it hit Kid's body. Frost slowly started creeping up on his wings and his feet all the way to his neck froze. Kid fell on his side and the ice on him shattered. The dragon turned to face him. Maka was frozen with shock. Kid slowly moved his arm forward, but it was shaking uncontrollably. "Scared little angel?" It said. With lightning fast speed, the dragon turned to Maka and grabbed her in it's long jaws. Maka screamed and tried to wither free, her wings smacking the dragon in the face. The dragon growled then left the place.

"MAKA!" Kid yelled at the top of his lungs. Kid tried moving his body, but the frost hadn't gone away yet and he was still somewhat frozen. The dragon disappeared into the sky, but it wasn't on it's way to heaven. "NO!" Kid screamed.

The dragon had gone and Kid could do nothing but sit there.

* * *

Oh my gawd I know short chapter, but it was 888 words how could I refuse that? Anyway, I need you to review because it inspires me to write... Partially. Thank you to XxAngel'sIntoxicationxX, you made it 8 favorites! For such a special occasion that I have actually noticed, here's your reward. *Gives cookie* You get the best cookie out of the cookie jar :D

~Angels and Devils


	8. I am Life, the creator of Life angels

_**With Maka:**_Maka was dropped to the ground of a cellar. Well, not a cellar, more like a lab. It had at least 10 souls, tubes filled with blood, and a large computer. "What is this place?" Maka asked the ghost dragon kishin. "I want your blood, your soul, and your pretty little reaction." It circled Maka. "Is that why you brought me here?" Maka asked. The ghost dragon stopped and started transforming. It transformed into a early twenties man. He had black hair, bright, blood red eyes and a back suit, somewhat like Kid's except for the white squares. He held a evil smirk with a fang sticking out of his mouth.

"That ghost dragon is my form for earth, this is my true kishin form." He smirked to her. "If we're not on earth, then where are we?" Maka asked, finally getting up. "We are in my lab in hell. Bet you never thought you'd be in hell Life angel huh?" He asked, slowly getting closer to Maka. Maka backed up into a wall, her wings spread out against it. "Why don't you be a good angel and cooperate with me?" He asked, more like demanded. "But, I don't want to give up my soul or blood. What do you do with all this?" She asked, covering up her fear with curiosity.

He backed up and abruptly turned around. "You see little angel, I collect the blood and soul of angels who stray into my path. This one here was the soul of someone named, Yami. And her blood was like sweet honey, just red." Maka saw him lick his lips. She shuddered.

_Please Kid, come save me soon!_

**_With Kid:_**When Kid wasn't frozen anymore, he immediately went to find a puddle. He tapped it and God's face showed up. "Hey Kid, how's it going?" He asked. "A kishin took Maka! What do I do?" Kid asked him. "Hmm... Sense his soul. He may be in hell. I know for sure he's not in heaven. That's all I can think of, good luck!" God waved his hand. "No! Wait-!" Kid tried to get him to stay, but the connection had already ended.

Kid sighed and got up. He closed his eyes and let his soul perception reach into hell. He was surprised when he sensed Maka's overwhelming frightened soul. He sensed the kishin's soul right next to her. "Right, time to go to hell." Kid murmured. He put his hand to the ground and a black portal came up. Kid stepped inside and found himself in a fire, red city. A lot of red demons were roaming around. Kid looked around. He hated this city with all his guts. He may not be he Devil's son, but he's been here too many times. It wasn't pleasant memories.

"Excuse me, have you seen a ghost dragon and a Life angel fly over here a little while ago?" Kid asked a random demon. "Oh, as a matter of fact I did. He went over that way. Though, before I give exact directions, you must tell me why you want to know where they went." The demon smirked. Kid silently cursed at his expression. "I want to go help him kill the Life angel. I never got to tell her the way I feel for her." Kid lied expertly.

"What feelings do you have for her?" The demon asked suspiciously. _Shit! Think before you say dumbass! _Kid screamed in his head. "I have hatred for her. Hatred. She ruined my life and I want to kill her. Now tell me where she is." Kid demanded. "Good answer, she left the city and flew to a shack right outside the city." The demon started walking again. Kid flew up over the red, fiery city and saw a shack right outside the city.

He dove down towards it. _I'm coming Maka!_

_**Back with Maka:**_Maka followed the kishin to a random room. It had a bunch of cells and all that kind of shit. Maka froze in horror. Right next to a cell, was a dead body of an angel. Her white wings a dull gray and her face as pale as a sheet. She was on her side so her eyes stared at an empty cell. He stopped right in front of the empty cell, much to Maka's dismay. "This is your cell. I'll be back to take your blood." He unlocked the cell and shoved Maka in. He locked the door and left the cell room.

Maka put her knees up to her chest and started crying silently. He could feel the dead angels lifeless eyes staring into her soul. It was super scary. Maka heard a crash in the other room and jumped. She heard cursing after that. "How the hell did you find me?!" The kishin screamed. "I can sense souls, and the demons here aren't the smartest people in the world." She knew that voice. That one, sweet voice that she was so grateful to hear. It was Kid's voice.

"Now, let her go or I will kill you." Kid threatened. The kishin laughed. "You think you can kill me?! Huh you little death angel?! Well you're wrong! You send souls down into hell for good, but now that we're here, you can't!" The kishin laughed insanely. "You know, the only other option is if you shoot yourself! You'd never do that with your precious life angel!" The kishin's insanity was starting to scare her. "Your right. I know that it the only other way. I am willing to give up my soul for Maka." Kid replied calmly.

Maka widened her eyes. _Kill himself! How could he do that?! _Maka thought in horror. "No! Kid don't do that!" Maka yelled at the top of her lungs.

**_With Kid and the kishin dragon:_ **Kid heard Maka's cry. Kid jumped over the kishin and kicked down the door. Kid saw Maka locked in a cell door with a dead angel staring right at her. "Maka! You're okay!" Kid yelled in relief. That didn't last long. The kishin jumped on Kid's back and pinned him to the ground. Kid struggled, trying to get out of his grip. That's when all hell broke loose. The kishin grabbed hold of Kid's wings and bent them back. Kid cried out in pain.

"NO!" Maka's yell was shrill. A bright white light (rhyming time!) shone where Maka was. She transformed into... something. It was another angel, but she didn't look like Maka. She had white hair, a white dress that went down to her ankles, and long, delicate wings. "Kishin Haruko, you have committed a grave crime if I had to come out." She didn't even sound like Maka! "Who the hell are you?" The kishin, Haruko, said nonchalantly.

"I am Life, the creator of all Life angels."

* * *

Ever had that feeling when you're bored as fuck and suddenly, this weird idea comes into your mind? :/ I have.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

~Angels and Devils


	9. Chapter 9

Kid was barely staying conscious. All this pain in his wings and back was too much. Life looked to him. "You must stay awake Kid!" Life encouraged him. Kid just shook his head before falling unconscious.

Haruko felt Kid go limp in his grip. He let go of Kid's wings, which were now bent back in a weird way. "What does the creator of life want with the Devil's worker like me?" He grinned cockily.

"I never have to go out of her body unless it's some overwhelming emotion or she's about to die. You Haruko have caused her emotions to get out of hand. I have come to just quickly get rid of you so I can go back to watching her." Life said in a monotone voice. "Heh, you'll never-" Haruko stopped and screamed. Life had her hand out and a pink light was coming out of her hand in waves. Haruko turned to ash and a red soul floated where he was.

Life sighed and picked the soul up. "I am Life, never underestimate me." Life summoned a blue soul and threw it up in the air for heaven. Where there is Death, there must be Life. "When I am Life, he is Death." Life turned her head to the unconscious Kid. Life threw the soul down into the ground, sending down to the depths of hell.

Life bent down to Kid's wing and a blue wave came out of her hand. Kid's bent wings went back to their normal shape and he looked more relaxed, not in so much pain. Life stopped and tapped his head three time.

Kid blinked open his eyes and gazed at Life. Kid opened his mouth to speak, but Life held her hand up so Kid could stop talking. "I am Life, the creator of all Life angels. I bring my being into a special angel and live inside them. My presence is only known if the angel I'm living in's emotions get out of hand or if that angel is about to die. In this case, Maka's emotions got out of hand and I had to save her from dying." Life said. "How was she about to die?" Kid asked, still overwhelmed by this information.

"She would have gone into emotional shock and would've never woken up again. Listen to me Kid." Life made Kid look her in the eye. "You must never tell Maka I'm here or bad things will happen. Very bad things. So you must promise me you'll never tell Maka about this." Kid nodded. "Good." Life started transforming back into Maka.

Kid caught Maka as she fell. "Kid? What happened? Are ok?" Maka asked. "Yes, I'm fine. What about you?" Maka nodded her head, then looked around.

"Hey Kid, where's the kishin?" Kid froze for a second, then quickly got his composure. "Don't worry Maka. Some local demons heard lots of noise over here and saw what the kishin was doing so they defeated him for me. They also healed my broken wing." Kid lied to her. Maka didn't notice. "Oh good. We must go to our third stop before it's too late. How many does Knoxville have?" Maka asked Kid. "I think only one. Come on, we must get going." Kid helped her up and grabbed her hand.

As they were flying, Maka asked a dangerous question. "Kid, what past do you have here? I keep seeing you give some specific demons the devils eye." Kid froze completely and stopped flying. "Uh-Well-Uh..." Kid stuttered. "You know mine, now tell me yours." Maka was demanding an answer now. Kid sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you. Though, it's before I came to heaven as a 6 year old alright." Maka nodded and waited for Kid to start.

_*Flashback*_

_Kid was a 4 year old death angel. His mother had gone to heaven for some important meetings and said that she would be back to pick him up from hell. That was 3 years ago. Now Kid is desperately waiting for his mothers return. "Oi! Little death angel! Why don't you go with your mother back to heaven?" An obnoxious voice asked. Little Kid turned around to see 4 demons, all of them at least 3 times bigger than he was. "Uh, my mom went to heaven and never came back." Little Kid explained and turned back to watching the black portal where everyone comes through. _

_"Wait a second, is your mother the one with long white hair and gray wings?" One of the demons asked. Kid just nodded. The demons started laughing loudly. "What's so funny about my mother?" Kid demanded. _

_"She's dead squirt! She's never coming back to get ya! We had the pleasures of eating her too!" One of them laughed. Kid just stared at them in disbelief. "W...What?" kid asked dumbfounded. A new demon came up into little Kid's face. "She. Is. DEAD! You'll never see her again so why don't you go back into heaven where stupid little angels belong!" He yelled in Kid's face. Kid stumbled back and quickly started running away._

_"And don't come back!" They yelled in unison after him. Kid just kept running and started crying. His mother was dead and he didn't even know about it for the past 3 years._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Those demons are my worst enemy in hell and I never want to see them again. They told me that my mother was dead in the worst way possible." Kid said. Maka was crying now. She finally understood why he was so lonely with no comfort. At east she had known her mother for six years. He only knew his for 1.

"No point in living in the past right! Come on, we have to hurry up and finish Knoxville and go to our last stop, Death City." Kid grabbed her hand once again and lead her further into the sky, up towards the real world.

Maka sighed inwardly. _Your past Kid, is something no one should have to go through and no matter what you say about your past, I know you can never let something like that go. __  
_

_**Trust: Takes Years To Build, Seconds To Break, And Forever to Repair.** _

* * *

Alright! See that trust thing, I think that's how Kid feels towards hell. You know, like how Kid had lived in hell for three years and he finally had gotten used to it (Takes years to build) and then he finds out that they had killed his mother (Seconds to break) and now he can never trust any demon without feeling somewhat suspicious, though he may not show it (Forever to repair) Sorry if it didn't make sense to you. HAPPY EASTER PEOPLE!

Anyway! Review pwease :3

~Angels and Devils


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING**** THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY MESSED UP AND ALL YOU SOUL LOVERS OUT THERE... DON'T FINISH THIS BOOK, BUT IF YOU ARE A SOUL HATER YOU'LL LOVE THIS CHAPTER ^^ THE WARNING WAS GIVEN****

* * *

Kid and Maka had successfully retreated the soul(s) in Knoxville and were on their way to Death City, the final stop. "Did God tell you how may souls were in this city?" Maka asked as they saw Death City coming into view. "Nope." Kid said simply. "We'll just have to find out ourselves." Kid said. Maka sighed in irritation. "Why must he do this to us?" Maka wailed.

When they got to Death City, however, they were mildly surprised, somewhat angry, and totally shocked. Here was Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty fighting three kishins at once! When they finished, Black*Star called, "Oi! Death angel! Come take the souls we collected down to hell! This place is crawling with kishins!" Black*Star came over and dropped about 20 souls into Kid's hands and the rest of them flew off, Soul sending a death glare at Kid.

Kid and Maka were still in the shock of the five of them being in the real world, but Kid got over it first. "Oh HELL no! What makes him think I'll be his little messenger boy to send these souls down to hell?!" Kid yelled in frustration. Maka snapped over it and got angry too. "What makes them think they can steal our mission?! I thought they were my friends!" Maka yelled also. Kid dropped the kishin souls (since they were in his touch they went into the ground) and flew off towards the direction of the five. Maka was following also, she seething in anger and hurt.

Kid saw them fighting a kishin and dove down immediately. The kishin had Soul pinned to a corner, but that wasn't why Kid dove down. He just needed to get his anger out on something. Kid kicked the kishin in the jaw sideways and sent him flying. Kid still had fire in his eyes and continuously punched the kishin in the face until it turned into ash. "What is wrong with you Kid?! I was about to kill that thing!" Soul yelled in fury.

Kid got in Soul's face and growled, "Do you want me to beat you motherfucker?" "You can't beat me if it were to save your life!" Soul growled back.

"Wanna bet?"

"Hell ya, I bet you five dollars I'll send you back down to hell where you belong."

"And I bet you ten dollars I'll send your sorry ass back home where you can cower in the corner."

"You won't lay a finger on me!"

"Come at me bitch!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Maka yelled at the two. "Kid, you won't lay a finger on Soul." Maka must've noticed Soul snickering cause she spun around. "And Soul, you won't touch my boyfriend or make bets you're going to loose with him cause I don't want you to come whining to me when you loose. Now stop yelling at each other or I'll send both your sorry asses back to heaven." Maka was seething.

Everyone was definitely shocked by Maka's speech, including Kid. Maka stood next to Kid and faced everybody. "How could you? We were doing fine. I thought you were my friends!" Maka was on the verge of crying now. "Wait, why are you so mad us?" Back*Star asked. "Because you knew how important this mission was to me and now you come and steal it once we come to our last stop? That was so cruel!" Maka started sobbing into Kid's shirt. Kid patted her back and glared at the other angels.

"Why did you come?" Kid asked, still glaring at them. "You know what Kid, I'm sick of your shitty attitude! Let go of Maka and leave this place. She doesn't belong with a black winged angel like you and she needs to stay with her fellow white winged angels." (how racist can you get Soul? DX) Soul growled.

Maka felt Kid's heartbeat speed up and glanced at him. He looked like he was going to go on a killing rampage! "And guess what Soul, I'm sick of your shitty comments! You don't know what I've been through throughout my life!" Kid yelled. "And I don't care!" Soul yelled back. Kid gently pushed Maka off him and jumped on Soul.

Kid was beating the living daylight out of Soul. Kid brought both of them up and kicked him where it hurts the most. Soul yowled in pain. Kid brought Soul's arm back up at a weird angle and was slowly bending backwards. "Kid! Stop! You'll break his arm!" Maka yelled out the obvious. Kid didn't seem to hear and bent it so fast until he heard the loud crack. Soul was actually crying it hurt so bad! Soul noticed that Kids eyes were burning with hatred and Soul realized, Kid wasn't going to stop until he was dead.

Kid dropped Soul's broken arm and Soul winced in pain. Kid punched him in the face and kneed him in the gut. Damn, this guy knew how to fight! "KID!" Maka screamed. Kid stopped abruptly and stared in horror at Soul. He was all bloody with his arm twisted in a weird way with him breathing fast and shallow. "Why were you going to kill Soul?!" Liz exclaimed in horror. Patty was crying onto Tsubaki while Tsubaki cried in her hands. Black*Star was also looking at him in horror, but what made Kid scared was Maka's expression.

Maka had tears coming out of her eyes, but she seemed _scared _of him! Kid slowly got off Soul and faced everyone, also backing up. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kid creamed before flying off as fast as he could. "Kid, wait!" Maka said and flew after him. They left the five friends to tend to Soul's wounds before he died.

(With Kid and Maka)

Kid heard the sound of Maka's flapping wings but that only made him speed up. He was about to _kill _someone! Even he's not that cruel! Kid stopped flying so fast. His vision was blurring and he felt so dizzy. Kid's eyes were trying to close but he made them stay open, but not for long.

Maka noticed how Kid was flying off track. He'd stumble to one side, then to the next. Maka caught up with Kid just as he fell. Maka noticed his breathing was fast and shallow, just like Souls. Maka realized what had happened with a pang of horror. Kid was going into shock! "Kid! Kid! Wake up for me Kid!" Maka yelled but he didn't stir.

Maka was torn. Save Soul before he died, or save Kid before he gets himself killed. Maka looked back to the direction of Soul, then up to heaven. Maka sighed defeated before flying upwards to heaven. She'd save Kid.

(Back with Soul)

Tsubaki, Liz, Black*Star, and Patty realized that they couldn't save Soul. They bowed their heads in grief as they watched Soul die. "Tell... Tell Maka that... that I.. I love... her..." Soul took his final breath before falling still. All the girls cried while Black*Star watched his friend in grief. "Soul? Soul! Don't die on me please! You're my best friend don't die!" Black*Star yelled in grief. He dropped to his knees and actually started crying.

Soul was officially dead.

(Back with Kid and Maka)

"God! Please help Kid!" Maka yelled as she approached his office. God came out and noticed Kid right away. "What happened?" God asked. "I don't know! He just went into shock!" Maka exclaimed as she cried silently. "Alright, bring him to the hospital." God said.

When Maka got there, she immediately went to the receptionist. "Help him!" She yelled to her. The receptionist gave Kid a look of disgust. "I swear to God if you do not help him I will kill you." Maka threatened. The receptionist sighed and called for people to take Kid away. They did when Maka explained God's orders and they were currently helping him.

Maka was relieved, but only when sad news came. God came into the hospital looking grim. "What happened?" Maka asked him carefully. She had a good idea on what happened. "Soul has just died." He said, grief laced his voice. Maka froze, but she didn't cry. "Do you regret saving Kid instead of Soul?" God prompted. Maka sighed.

"No, I don't."

* * *

I'm SO sorry it's super messed up, but I decided that this had to happen T^T Don't flame me please, but review ^^'

~Angels and Devils


	11. Chapter 11

God was shocked. No, shocked was an understatement. "Wait, did I hear you correctly?" God asked in a dumbfounded way. "Yes, I do not regret saving Kid over Soul." Maka sighed again. "Well, I wasn't expecting that." God said, straightening up a little bit. "Kid is my boyfriend, I can't let him die by shock. And I know Kid was sorry for what he did so that's why i forgave him. Soul didn't deserve to die, I'll say that but neither does Kid." Maka continued.

"Well, I won't punish Kid after hearing that." God said before flying out of the hospital. Maka turned back to Kid's room and waited.

A while later, a doctor came back with a grim look. "Did he die?" Maka asked, tears threatening to spill over. "Oh, no, he survived." The doctor said with regret in his voice. Maka slapped him, of course. "How dare you scare me like that?! If you actually got to know Kid, you'd realized what we've been missing out on all these years!" Maka screamed in his face before running into Kid's room.

Kid was asleep when she got in there. His breathing was back to normal and his heartbeat was normal. Maka sighed in relief. She sat down and took his hand.

A few hours later, Kid started stirring. "Kid? Are you ok?" She asked softly. "Yeah, I'm fine, but, how is Soul?" He asked hesitantly. Maka bowed her head. Kid got the message. "How could I have killed him? I'm sorry Maka I didn't mean-" Maka put her hand up to silence him. "I do not regret saving you over him. Don't worry about him, he'll be fine with him as a child." Maka reassured him. "What? You saved me over him?" Kid asked. "Yes, i did. Don't worry about it. But, you do have to worry about Black*Star. He was Soul's best friend." Maka warned him.

Kid nodded his head and started getting out of bed. Maka shot out of her seat and ran to his side. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get back in bed before you fall!" She ordered when she saw how unsteady Kid was. Kid glared at her. "Shut up! I'm fine! I'm leaving this hospital whether you like it or not!" Kid yelled to her. Maka wasn't fazed by his attitude. She knew he was only mad at her, because he was frustrated at the thought of having to stay in bed all day. "Ok, but if you get your ass kicked, don't come crying to me!" She yelled back and huffed.

Kid sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to stay in bed all day." Kid apologized. "I forgive you, and I know. No one does, but if you get sick from exhaustion I'm coming over to your room alright since Tsubaki won't be pleased if you stay in our dorm." She said to him. Kid fell to his knees but Maka caught him. "See? Now get your ass in bed." She ordered. Kid cursed heavily but got in bed anyway.

"I'll be back here in the night okay? It's already 3 but I have to see if Tsubaki and my other friends are ok." She told Kid. She left with a goodbye while kid sat in bed.

A doctor came in and stared at Kid. "May I help you?" Kid asked annoyed by the staring. "I just wanted to tell you that you have a visitor." The doctor mumbled before leaving. Kid was confused. Who would want to visit him except for Maka. He saw the door open and widened his eyes.

It was Black*Star.

(With Maka)

Maka was about to open her dorm door when Tsubaki came out and crashed into her. "Maka! What are you doing here?" She asked frantically. Her white feathers were falling to the floor in stress. "Tsubaki? What's wrong?" Maka asked. "It's Black*Star! He's going to go fight with Kid Maka! We need to go stop him!" Tsubaki grabbed her hand and started flying towards the hospital. "But Kid's sick!" Maka yelled over the rushing wind.

"Exactly!"

(Back with Kid and Black*Star)

Black*Star was pissed at Kid, you could tell that much. What really made Kid scared was that if Black*Star started beating him, none of the doctors would help him. "Hello Kid, are you feeling better?" Black*Star asked dangerously calm.

"No, not really. I need to stay here until tomorrow at least." Kid answered hesitantly. Black*Star chuckled. "How perfect. Did you notice that Soul is dead?" He asked again. Kid was getting freaked out again. "Well, maybe you can go join him death angel." Black*Star brought his fist up and was about to punch him, when suddenly someone yanked his arm back.

"You will not touch him Black*Star." The voice growled. Kid and Black*Star were super shocked. Kid was more fearful and was about to pass out from that much of shock.

The person that was holding Black*Star's hand, the person who was suppose to hate Kid's guts after what happened.

That person was Kami.

(Back with Maka and Tsubaki)

Maka and Tsubaki had decided to pick up Liz and Patty on the way just in case Black*Star got out of hand. When they gt there, the receptionist was cowering in the corner. "What's going on?" Maka asked her. The receptionist just shook her head and stared at Kid's door in fear. "Come on." Liz said and pulled her.

They all stopped dead. For a moment, nobody seemed to dare breath. Kid was staring at the person wide-eyed and Black*Star was shocked too. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, like Kid, stared wide-eyed at the person holding Black*Star's arm. Maka was crying at the mess her mother had become.

Kami was so thin! So thin, it wasn't even funny. Her hair was ragged and her skin was so pale. Her once beautiful white wings were now a dull gray and her eyes. Her eyes scared everyone. Her emerald eyes were full of madness. They twitched every now and then her pupils were dilated and they were moving all over the place.

"You will not touch Kid Black*Star. Not at all." Kami said. "W... What? I thought you hated this death angel? Why don't you want me to beat the shit out of him?" Black*Star asked. "Oh no... I do hate him. So much I just want to squish his little head in a chainsaw." Kid gulped. "But, after all these years, I've realized something." Kami started laughing at something. "He didn't cause me to go insane! He was never the one!" She laughed. Everyone was confused. Kami let go of Black*Star's arm and turned to Maka.

"It was you!"

* * *

I'm sorry for the cliffie but now you know why Soul had to die right? And also, I'm going to a band camp for the weekend so no chapters this weekend :( Sorry.

Anyway, in the meantime you could review for me please *Does the puss in boots i'macutelittleneko face*

~Angels and Devils


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone was silent. "Mom... But.." Maka's expression suddenly got angry. "How did I make you go insane mom! First it was Kid and now me?! What the hell?!" Maka yelled to her. "Don't use that language with your mother young lady! It's your very presence! The presence of a child that finally made me go insane!" Kami yelled back though she sounded more insane by the minute!

(Back at the front desk)

The receptionist heard screams from the death angel's room. She decided that she needed to call God to handle whatever shit was going on in there. She slowly got up and grabbed the phone, then dialed God's number. "Hello? God? This is Hatsuni from the hospital. Yes, the one that Kid's in. I'm hearing screams in there. Kid had two visitors, though we have a problem. Kami was there with a non-friendly blue-haired boy. I don't know how Kami got out of the institution but I need you and some other men here before there are problems. Ok, thanks." Hatsuni hung up and waited for God and his people to arrive.

(Back in Kid's room)

Kid was watching in shock. "The presence of a child made you go insane? You must be crazier than ever Kami." Kid muttered. "You can shut up you shitty little death angel!" Kami said as she spun around. Kid was getting a head ache all this yelling. "Mom! Stop it! Just leave." Maka yelled, then muttered. "Oh, but why would I leave when I came to see-" Kami was cut off when a dart hit her in the shoulder. She fell unconscious to the floor to reveal three security angels.

"We are so sorry we didn't see her go out. Are any of you guys hurt?" One of them asked. "No, we're all fine. Just can you take her away." Maka said softly. The same guard nodded, took Kami's unconscious body, and flew off.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki, everyone, can you please go." Maka said. The said people (and Liz and Patty) left. "Kid, do you really think that I actually made mom go insane?" Maka asked while sitting in a chair next to his hospital bed. Kid didn't reply.

Maka got worried and looked up, then gasped. Kid's head was tilted a little bit but it was leaning against the bed while his eyes were blank. They were unfocused, as if he was sleeping. "Uh, Kid? Are you ok?" Maka asked hesitantly. Still no reply. He was just staring into nothing. "Kid, if you're trying to scare me stop it because you're really scaring me." Maka asked hesitantly again. He still didn't move.

"Hehehe, you thought you could get rid of me that easily?" Maka widened her eyes in shock. "But, I... I thought..." Maka trailed off and spun around to see Soul.

* * *

Before you start saying how confused you are, Kami is just crazy and is trying to blame people on who caused this to happen so first it was Kid, and now Maka. Also, Soul just got brought back from the dead. How he did will be explained next chapter and also what is happening to Kid.

Sorry the chapter is majorly short but I'm having writers block T^T Please guys, I need ideas on what will happen next. If you have ideas private message me or write an idea in a review. I will be sure to give you a virtual cookie :'D

~Angels and Devils


	13. Chapter 13

Maka widened her eyes as Soul walked forward. "I-I thought Kid killed you..." Maka trailed off in shock. "Oh, he did, just I didn't end up in the real world like all angels." Soul's eyes hardened in hatred. "I woke up to find myself in _hell_. I had black wings too, just like Kid." Soul took a glance at Kid. Kid still was oblivious to the world around him.

"What did you do to him?" Maka asked. "He's currently in a coma. The Devil gave me some pretty neat powers..." Soul trailed off with a smirk, showing his sharp teeth. "Wake him up then! He could die like this!" Maka shrieked. Soul held his hand out towards Maka's direction and it began to glow. Maka felt really weak all of a sudden and fell to the ground. She saw blackness at the edge of her vision. "Soul, why would you do this?" Maka asked weakly before falling unconscious. (Of course the doctors don't come in to find out what's happening -.-)

Soul felt kinda bad for knocking her out, but it had to be done. Soul stood next to Kid and gazed into his sightless eyes. It was pretty creepy how his golden eyes glowed in the dimming light. He looked as if he was in his own land. Soul shook his head and picked him up. This had to be done. He would bring Kid down to hell.

Soul outstretched his now black wings and they began to glow. Soul softly snorted in disbelief. "I wonder why the Devil would give me such awesome powers?" Soul jumped up and he went under the ground.

Hell's red skies were also getting darker to being a blood red, almost black. Soul looked around until he spotted a large cave at the head of Hell City, as he calls it. He flew towards it until he stopped at the edge of it. "Hello!" Soul called loudly. Evil laughter echoed throughout the cave. "Come in, come in Soul." A voice called to him. Soul flew in until he found a yellow, orange light. He stopped flying and started to walk in.

The Devil was not what every human fairy tail described him as. He was like a teenager, about 16 who wore an all black suit, somewhat like the dragon kishin but not quite. He had ice blue eyes with gray and red streaked hair. He always had an evil smirk on his face, Currently, he was in a throne with fire all around it. "Did you bring him?" He asked. Soul got on one knee and set Kid on the ground. The Devil got up and ran over to Kid. "My younger brother, we reunite again." The Devil murmured while smirking like a maniac. (which he happens to be)

The Devil turned to Soul. "Rise." Soul got up and waited for a further command from his new leader. "Take him to the dungeon." The Devil beckoned his head to a door to the right. Soul nodded and picked Kid up. "Oh! And make sure he is awake from the coma so he could feel the pain!" The Devil called to Soul before Soul exited the room.

Soul nodded and left the room. The Devil slumped back into his throne, sighing. "Oh mother, if only you hadn't made me into this mess. Oh well, I'm not complaining." The Devil lost his smirk for a little bit. "Why did you give birth to a death angel? He's part Devil, part Angel, and he can't be that without being punished. He doesn't even know that I'm his brother." The Devil had his smirk return to his face. "This makes things interesting. He's going to get a surprise when Soul wakes him up." The Devil started laughing evilly.

Soul sat Kid down in a cell and tapped his head twice. Kid's eyes cleared and he blinked twice. "Soul...?" Kid asked weakly. "Yeah, you little bastard." Soul snarled. "What happened to your wings?" Kid tried getting up, but he only slumped down, too weak to move. "Where's Maka?" Kid asked. "My wings turned into your wings because I went to hell instead of being "reborn". And Maka is back in Heaven." Soul said. "Wait, I'm in hell?" Kid was getting dizzy from being awake. "Stop asking 20 damn questions a minute. Jeez, you should figure that out yourself." Soul turned when a light shone through the dark cell room.

"You woke him up? Good, cause I need to tell him something." The Devil started walking forward. Like Kid's eyes, his were glowing. The only difference was eye color.

"What do _you _want?" Kid said, anger in his voice. "Oh, just something to say. Did you notice how you're wings are black and so are Soul's, and he's in hell?" The Devil was trying to hint at this, but Kid was oblivious. "So?" Kid prompted. "You're my brother Kid. You're part angel, thus the wings but also part Devil because of the color of it." The Devil sighed.

Kids eyes widened. "I... I thought it was because mother's wings were gray." Kid said dumbfounded. "Nope, and now that you know that information, will you go back to Heaven?" The Devil asked.

Kid didn't reply. "Well, until you decide, Soul will handle you any way he wants. And by the way," The Devil turned to Kid. "Just because I'm your brother, doesn't mean I have to like you." He smirked and closed the door, the orangish light fading away. "Well, he said _any _way I want so..." Soul kicked Kid in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. "Hey, that's unfair. I can't fight." Kid gasped. "As long as you're in pain, I don't care." Soul kicked Kid's face and Kid hit the bars of the cell.

Kid's head was throbbing with pain. He was seeing double of everything. "I never did like you, never. Even when I was in Heaven, I hated you. Though Maka didn't realize it, she always had that dreamy look on her face. She covered her love with hatred though. You stole Maka from me! Now, the Devil has given me the perfect chance for revenge." Soul shut the cage door, being sure to kick Kid's head on the way out. Kid didn't move though. He was too weak to do anything. He hoped Maka would come soon. He didn't know how much more he could take.

* * *

I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense, but I think that Kids mother had a Devil as a boyfriend and gave birth to two sons who will hate each other forever. And don't flame for Kid getting beat up AGAIN but this is necessary for the future events (Hint: There will be a battle)

Also, I have lots of songs recommendations for you guys :3 All of them by Breaking Benjamin and the Dear Agony album (except for one...)

Crawl  
Hopeless  
What Lies Beneath  
Anthem of Angels  
Light Out  
Dear Agony  
(Phobia Album) Dance With The Devil

I was listening to these songs and I just found that they fit this chapter and book really... You should listen to them and learn to love Breaking Benjamin like I do :3

Review pwease and sorry for the long outro author note thing :/

~Angels and Devils


	14. Chapter 14

Kid had woken up to find Soul standing over him, again. "About damn time. I thought you'd never wake up." Soul said irritably. Kid also was feeling a little stronger, but he knew that wouldn't last for long. "Why are you doing this Soul? You've already beat the shit out of me many times in Heaven. What more do you need?" Kid asked. "I will never stop until you're dead." Soul growled and kicked Kid in the stomach.

Kid gasped, trying to get his breath back. "Is... Is that all... All you do?" Kid gasped. "What do you mean death angel?" Soul asked, his eyes narrowing. Kid continued when he got his breath back. "You only kick me in the stomach and face. Can't you think of something different? It's so predictable." Kid smirked when Soul had anger all over his face.

Unlike Kid, he has a VERY bad temper. Kid does too, but he can control it sometimes. Soul just hasn't learned how to yet.

"WHAT did you say to me death angel?" Soul yelled in anger, taking a threatening step forward. "You know, you're being hypocritical right now, calling me a death angel. You're one too right?" Kid almost laughed at Soul's reaction. "Why you little bastard! I'll be sure to feed you to the demons! So I suggest shutting the f-" "Soul, that's enough." Soul stopped when he heard the Devil's voice.

"Leave. I have to talk to my brother alone." The Devil beckoned for Soul to leave. Soul obeyed and walked away in anger. "So brother, how have you been doing lately?" He asked as innocently as he could. Kid narrowed his eyes and rolled over so he could lay on his back. "Oh I've been fine." Kid answered. The Devil nodded. "Right, right, now have you considered my options?" The Devil asked again. "Yes, I have. I've decided to stay in Heaven."

The Devil was shocked by this. After hearing this information, he expected Kid to stay. Apparently he was wrong. "I may be part Devil, but I'm an Angel at heart." Kid finished. "Well, what will they do when they find out?" The Devil asked, anger in his voice. Kid stayed silent. "You're not going anywhere _brother_." The Devil sneered before leaving Kid.

_**Back in Heaven:** _Maka woke up to see all her friends standing over her. She sat up abruptly. "Where's Kid?" She asked. "Whoa, calm down Maka. We just found you passed out in the hospital so we brought you back to you're dorm. Kid wasn't there." Liz said, trying to calm the frantic angel down. "Soul took him back down to Hell, I know he did." Maka wailed.

"Wait, Soul? He died Maka." Black*Star said, his voice cracking a little bit. "No he didn't. After he died, he went down to Hell, got black angel wings, and now works for the Devil! He took Kid away and that's why he's not there." Maka explained while looking around frantically. "Are you crazy Maka?" Patty asked while giggling. "I'm not though! I saw it!" Maka said while searching her friends expressions.

"I believe you Maka. You know..." Tsubaki trailed off while rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I became to be good friends with him. What about you guys? I don't care what everyone thinks." Tsubaki asked them. After a moments pause, they nodded reluctantly. "Yeah... I guess..." Black*Star said, obviously embarrassed.

Maka sighed, relieved. "Now, will you guys help me find Kid?" She asked nervously. They nodded. "Good, let's tell God." Maka started to open her dorm door, when she was stopped. "Hold on Maka. What will we tell God? He'll think we're crazy." Black*Star asked.

Maka thought about that for a moment. "We just have to hope he will believe us." Maka shrugged and started to fly off, everyone else following.

When she got to God's office, she suddenly felt nervous. But, there was no turning back now. She took a deep breath then knocked on the door. She felt her head throb in pain and she gasped, just as God opened the door. Tsubaki rushed to her side. "What's wrong Maka?" She asked worriedly. God just narrowed his eyes.

"I-I don't know. My h-head just started h-hurting." She gasped out. "What did you need to tell me?" God asked, still staring at Maka.

"Apparently Soul died, went to Hell, got black angel wings and works for the Devil, took Kid, and... that's it." Black*Star shrugged. God's eyes widened slightly in realization. "Maka, does anything else hurt?" God prompted. "My stomach feels sore, like someone kicked me over and over in the stomach." She said, her head still hurting.

"I know what's going on. You said Soul took Kid down to hell?" God asked, helping Maka stand up. "Y-Yeah.." She said. She felt all the pain end in a flash. "You were feeling Kid's pain. This happens to people who are Soul Lovers." God said, sitting down in a chair.

"Soul Lovers?" Liz asked, speaking for the first time since they got there. "Yeah. Soul Lovers are angels who were meant to be since birth! Since Kid and Maka were born at almost the exact same time, and she feels his pain and feelings-" "Wait, I never said I felt his feelings." Maka said, anger laced in her voice. "You are right now. Whatever is happening down in hell made him feel mad at something. Anyway, she feels his pain and feelings thus, they are Soul Lovers." God's expression turned grim.

"But, if they kill Kid..." He trailed off. "... Then I die too." Maka concluded. God just nodded and everyone gasped in shock. "Then we definitely have to save Kid before they kill him!" Tsubaki said. "Kid and Maka will die~ Kid and Maka will die~" Patty sang cheerfully, not realizing how bad that really was. "Patty! That's nothing to be happy about!" Liz scolded. "Sorry sis~" She said while giggling. Everyone just sighed.

"Alright, when will we save him?" Maka asked God. "Who said we were saving him?" God said while getting up from his chair. "W-What?" Maka asked dumbfounded. Her expression turned angry almost immediately. "Oh hell no! We are saving him! He could die!" Maka yelled in anger. God smirked, much to everyone's confusion.

"I knew you guys were Soul Lovers, but that's just plain love. Of course we'll save him!" He chuckled. "Now.." He took out a large microphone. " Attention all angels, gather up all our warriors, we have an important mission. Those who object will be in grave punishment. I repeat, gather up all our warriors and don't object." He said into the microphone and sat down once the connection was cut.

"Now we wait."

**_Back in Hell:_ **Kid got pretty pissed when The Devil left. "God dammit! Stop tormenting me!" Kid yelled to the ceiling. He calmed down a little while after, then sighed.

"What the hell do you even want with me anyways?" Kid muttered to himself. He winced when the blood red light shone through the dark room. "I was ordered to bring you this." Soul's irritated voice echoed through the room. He tossed a plate to Kid, which landed right in front of him. He was too weak to move though.

"What the hell is this?" Kid asked, looking at the food. "It's only bread and water. Your lucky he even gave you food so stop complaining." Soul growled then left.

Kid eyed the food suspiciously. He ended up sitting up, only being able to though by leaning against the side of the cage. He immediately drank all the water in one gulp, but still was suspicious about the bread. He hesitantly took a bite of it and decided i was ok. He gulped down the rest of the food and sighed happily. "That felt better." He whispered, then stared at the ceiling.

He got the feeling that somehow, someone was going to fetch him soon enough. It soon vanished when he thought about the heavy guarding The Devil had.

_I can only hope. _He thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Hello! I'm back and I hope you liked this chapter. I think I'm only going to do like, 4 or 5 or... 3 chapters left, so don't expect a super duper long story alright ^^

REVIEW! Only cause they make me happy ^_^

~Angels and Devils


	15. Chapter 15

_**In Heaven: **_God had at least 100 soldiers lined up at the head of his office. The 5 friends stood timidly next to God. "Alright guys. We have an important mission today. We are fetching the death angel." Almost at once, protest erupted from the crowd of soldiers. "There is no way we're fetching that lowlife!" "Wherever he is, he should stay there!" "Why do we need to fetch him?"

"Where is he?" A voice yelled from the crowd. Everyone stopped talking and waited for an answer. "He's in hell." Again voices started up again. "Isn't that where he belongs?!" "Yeah!"

"QUIET!" God yelled. Everyone stopped talking immediately. "Didn't I say no objecting? If you guys want to lose your jobs as soldiers then I suggest you shut up!" God yelled. Some people gave dirty glares to him, but no one objected anymore.

"Good. Now, think of this mission as a chance to settle scores with some of The Devil's people." Their dirty glares turned into excited smirks. "Alright then. We leave immediately." God led them towards the Life Puddle and tapped it to reveal an overview of Hell. "To Hell!" God yelled. "To Hell!" Everyone else echoed and gave battle cries as they flew down into the fiery place.

The battle was about to begin.

_**In Hell: **_The Devil was drinking some red liquid, most likely blood, when a demon raced into his cave. "How may I help you?" The Devil asked. "It's urgent! Angels are swarming our city and attacking our people!" The Devil spit out the liquid and started coughing. "W-WHAT?!" He asked.

Kid heard his _brother _yelling at something. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID THEY EVEN GET HERE?!" Kid was confused by now. He heard another muffled voice then a shout.

Kid jumped when the door slammed open. Kid turned around and saw The Devil, but he looked beyond pissed.

"What the hell did you do?!" He hissed and picked Kid up by his shirt. "What?" Kid asked. The Devil punched his chest then kneed him where... it really hurts. "OW! What the- What did I do?" Kid asked while cringing in pain. "You should know! How did you contact the angels to let them know where you are?!" Kid widened his eyes in realization.

"Oh, them. I don't know. I was just sitting in this cage, being beat half to death by Soul." Kid shrugged. "Soul..." He snarled then left the room.

Kid raised an eyebrow, then fell on his back, no strength remaining to be sitting up. "Ouch..." Kid said, wincing.

"Ouch..."

**-Scene Divider-**

Maka was battling some demon. She tried to block out her- no, Kids- tiredness, but wasn't have much luck. "Need help?" Maka turned around to see Black*Star, then ducked just in time to avoid another attack.

Black*Star swooped down and kicked the demon, which sent him flying. "Thanks... Black*Star..." Maka said. "You don't look so good. Are you ok?" He asked. "It's.. It's just Kid's tiredness. I'm trying to block it out.." Maka said, stifling a yawn.

Liz flew down down next to them. "Jeez, they just keep on comin' don't they?" Liz said. Maka fell down, and almost passed out. "Get... Get God... For me.." Maka said, trying her best not to pass out. Liz nodded and flew off while Black*Star stood protectively over her.

"Why are you angels here?" A demon asked while bringing up a sword. Black*Star dodged, then said, "We need to save a friend." He said then kicked him in the stomach. The demon gasped and fell over. "Damn you." He said then used his sword to stand. Black*Star grabbed his arm and twisted it in a way it shouldn't go. The little demon screamed and collapsed, unconscious.

"What do you need?" God said, flying over to them. "Maka needs a way to block out Kid's pain and stuff so she can fight." Black*Star explained. God nodded and knelt beside her, then his hand started glowing.

A minute later, he stopped and Maka was back to normal. "Thanks. Let's go Black*Star." Maka said then flew off.

Maka grabbed a sword from an unconscious demon and used it against another demon. "Why. Did. You. Capture. KID!?" She screamed as she sliced his arm off. He fell over than looked at her questioningly. "Who's Kid?" Maka didn't reply, just sliced his neck off. Blood spurted everywhere and she smiled. She turned towards the way to the castle. It was far away, but so close at the same time. "Right." She whispered then sprang to another demon and tackled him.

**-Scene Divider-**

The Devil was running to the room where he kept Soul. Soul jumped up when The Devil crashed yet another door down. "Woah, you ok?" Soul asked. "How did you contact the angels?! Why?!" The Devil screamed. "I didn't contact them. What made you think that?" Soul said, tipping his head to the side in confusion.

The Devil's shoulders sagged. "Then, who did?" He asked. "Maybe... Maka!" Soul growled. "She was there when I captured Kid. It has to be her!" Soul said then started flying off.

"That stupid little angel!" The Devil shouted. He summoned some bat-looking wings, then flew off after Soul.

The Devil flew to the sky and looked over his city. He saw white-winged bastards, nice red demons, and him. The one he hated most. God. He knew that he couldn't fight God, because of his _precious cross. _He'd get seriously injured if he even went down there.

The Devil suddenly had an idea. He smirked and got out a little Devil Rod. It was like a sword with two extra blades at the side of it. He summoned some energy and pointed the rod at an angel. It shot a large, reddish orange light of fire. He started laughing maniacally when it hit him and exploded. Some of the demons died along with him, but The Devil could care less.

God looked up to see The Devil laughing and shooting beams of fire everywhere. God flew up to him without him noticing.

"Looking for me?" The Devil spun around quickly, only to look at a cross. His heart started hurting and he screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled and blindly threw a beam of fire to him. It hit God and he started flying down. He hit the concrete and saw his vision getting blurry.

"God!" Maka yelled and flew over to him.

"Oh my..." Maka trailed off in shock when she saw the large hole in his chest. Maka felt wet tears prick the corners of her eyes. "M-Maka... I'm not going to last long..." He said weakly. "No... No you can't die... You're God!" She said, now crying.

"Even I die Maka. I want you to do me a favor." Maka nodded. "Save Kid, then become the "new" God." He said, smiling weakly. He closed his eyes, and finally stopped breathing.

"NOOOOOOO!" Maka screamed bloody murder. All the fighting stopped. Maka saw God becoming transparent until he disappeared all together. "WHY?!" She screamed again. The Devil came over from above, then smirked. "He's dead! He's finally dead!" He exclaimed happily. Maka slowly turned around and faced him.

The Devil gulped when he saw her hatred. "I HATE YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" She screamed a final time before she started glowing white. A beam of white shot into the sky just as anther beam of black shot into the sky.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while. Don't flame me for killing God, please T^T It's required for the end of the story. I wouldn't do that because, believe it or not, I do have a heart. I wonder what will happen next... Hmm...

You can review though.

~Angels and Devils


	16. I am Death, and I'll end this battle

Where Maka was standing, was Life. Her eyes narrowed at The Devil, who looked shocked beyond belief. "W-What? H-W-?" "It's good to see you too." She said sarcastically. She looked over at the fading beam of black in the sky. She flew up towards The Devil and attempted to go over there, that is, until he stopped her. "Gomen (1) but I can't let you do that." He said, smirking, then threw another fire beam. She dodged and glared at him.

"How troublesome." She sighed, then pulled out a necklace. It was a cross. He clutched his heart and screamed. She flew past him as he tried to recover.

_**In The Devil's castle:** _Kid had felt an emotion of sorrow and hatred before he started feeling weird. "What the..." He said, right before he passed out. A beam of black shot into the sky and broke the stone ceiling. When it disappeared, standing in his place was another person. He had black hair, all black, while wearing a tuxedo with a red tie. He had black dress pants and black dress shoes and long, black wings. He opened his eyes to reveal a blue color.

He got up easily, like Kid's pain and tiredness hadn't affected him. He dusted himself off and saw the opening. "Well, I'm guessing Life is out there if I'm here." He sighed then flew up.

He almost crashed into Life, who was flying towards him. "Life, what's going on?" The man asked. She sighed and glared at The Devil, who was recovered and flying towards them. "_Him_." She snarled. The man saw The Devil's look of hatred. "He's out for revenge isn't he.." He murmured, then summoned two black daggers.

"He won't win." He flew towards The Devil calmly and met his clash.

"Why are you here? Why? Why?! WHY?!" He screamed and blindly shot multiple fire beams at him. The man dodged all of them, then saw four white-winged angels flying behind his worst enemy. The male angel gave a battle cry before kicking The Devil in the head. The Devil's eyes rolled into the back of his head before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Who are you?" The male angel asked.

"I am Death, the creator of Death angels." He said.

"And I am Life, the creator of Life angels." She said.

"I'm Black*Star, this is Patty, that's Liz, and that's Tsubaki." The male angel, Black*Star, introduced. Death glanced down at the battle happening below them. "Come with me. We'll talk in The Devil's castle." Death said before flying off, Life following him. Black*Star glanced at the others and they shrugged. Black*Star flew after the angels also.

"Ok, here should be good." Death sighed and glanced around at the abandoned room. "Now, explain yourselves. Why are you inside Maka and why you are even here?" Liz said, nodding to Life and Death (hehehe...)

"I'm a spirit who lives inside a special angel. My presence is only known if that angel's emotions get out of hand or if they are in a death situation. The same goes for Death." Life nodded to Death. "So in this case, Kid is the special angel for me and Maka is the special angel for Life." Death said.

"Ok, so why does The Devil hate you so much? He acted like you knew each other." Tsubaki asked. Death and Life shared a look, before Death started explaining.

"The Devil and I, we go a long way back from our rivalry. This was way before Life and I had to go traveling around in angels. He loved Life, but knew they could never be since they were supposed to be enemies. Life, just like Maka, loved a death angel, who was me. Everybody hated me, but she loved me. When The Devil found out me and her were together, he swore that he'd kill me one day. When we "died" and started going around in angels, he tried to kill every -death angel, thinking it was. Now that Kid, his brother, was a death-" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa BROTHER?!" Liz exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, Kid's mother gave birth to a Devil, and to a death angel. I saw this and became part of his spirit. His mother died when he was 2 or 3 in Hell because some demons ate her." Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty gasped while Black*Star widened his eyes. "That's terrible!" Tsubaki said. "I know. But, now The Devil wants to kill Kid, now for two reasons." Death said, shaking his head sadly.

"Good story, now let's get back to battle." Everyone spun around to see The Devil standing there, his eyes narrowed and a frown on his face. "I don't care if he's my brother or not, he will die!" The Devil got a wicked smirk and laughed maniacally. "He will DIE!" He shouted before lunging himself at Death. Death muttered something before The Devil stabbed him.

Life, who was watching, stared in shock as an orange soul floated where he was. "DEATH!" She screamed. The Devil had a wicked smile and turned to her, which sent chills up Life's spine. "Now that he's dead. You WILL become mine." He said, taking a step forward. Life was crying. "No! I won't go with you! Ever!" She yelled at him.

"Hehehe... a substitute is all you killed." A voice said around the room. "What? Where the hell are you!? Come out!" The Devil shouted in anger.

Death appeared, much to everyone's shock and quickly stabbed The Devil through the stomach. "What?! NO!" He screamed in anger. "You really think I'd let you kill me? Pfft, what an idiot." Death said smirking. Much to his surprise, The Devil smirked too. "You may have killed me now, but I will get vengeance. My spirit will roam around on Earth and regain power." He coughed up blood. "I'll be back! You won't kill me!" He yelled before completely becoming ash.

Death sighed and made his sword disappear. Life rushed up to him and hugged him tightly. "Don't ever do that again! I thought you died!" Life sobbed.

"That.. Was incredible." Black*Star murmured. Death looked to the four of them. "Thank you, for setting us free. If it wasn't for you guys, we wouldn't have been able to release this secret, thus letting us get set free." Life said as she started to glow a orange, yellow color. "O-Of course, but what will happen to Maka and Kid?" Tsubaki asked desperately as they started to fade away. "They will not remember us, and it's better that way." Death said as he and Life faded away completely. Where they floated up was two figures.

Maka and Kid fell to the floor, unconscious. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Black*Star stared at them. They were holding hands.

"They really are Life and Death aren't they?" Tsubaki mused. "Yeah, let's go check on the battle." Patty said as they floated up to the sky.

All the demons were slowly fleeing the "Hell City" while the angels were cheering. "I guess we won." Liz said happily. "Yep, why don't we take them both home?" Black*Star said as he flew down and picked up Maka while Liz picked up Kid.

And with that, they went back to Heaven, where they belong.

* * *

And that is the end of Life and Death! Was it good, was it bad, or was it ok? Tell me in a review! I want to know if you guys want a sequel to this? There are still some unanswered questions.. or i could make another chapter. Again, tell me in a review!

1) Gomen means sorry if you didn't already know :3

~Angels and Devils


End file.
